rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mistahboy/A RWBY Theory
Hey there guys, I have a theory as to how everything connects. Please, if you have some spare time, read it over, answer some of my questions, and correct me if I have any mistakes. Let me start with Ruby(Red), the scene begins with her at what I think to be a tombstone, mainly because in the song it says "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest" at the exact moment they show the engraving of a rose and the words "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter" (By the way, did anyone else notice the petals were kinda "scattering" away from her as she stood before the tombstone?). I don't really have much for Ruby because the first trailer doesn't really SHOW much except for her fighting style, however the song let's you hear about all of the characters and what they're like. Next up is Weiss Schnee(White), the song in Ruby's trailer describes her as cold, always yearning, and burdened by a royal test. Weiss also has her own song during her trailer; "Mirror Mirror". In this song, it constantly asks "Who's the lonelist of all?", the final answer being "I'm the loneliest of all." Which brings me to question, how and why is Weiss lonely? Also, during the trailer, she is performing at a concert which has a full crowd of people, but at the same time she is fighting one-on-one with the Giant Armor, who gives her a scar during the fight that Weiss did not have during the performance until the end, which you can see when she looks up after defeating the Giant Armor, which turns into a million ice shards. What I also noticed was that during the entire performance, Weiss had her eyes closed, then opens them once she finished, looking around as if she had just woken up. Referring back to the song "Red like Roses", do you think maybe this was the "test"? And we could see she was "cold" as she seemed to focus her spells on a frosty attribute. However, after watching this video, I still couldn't figure out what she was yearning for. Moving onto Blake Belladonna(Black), the song "Red like Roses" refers to her by saying "the beast descends from shadows." Which, coincidentally is the name of her trailer's song; "From Shadows." However, they mentioned black as soon as the Beowolf pack showed up. Could this mean that Blake is one of the bad characters that turn good? Or maybe there isn't a connection to her and the Beowolf at all? Anyways, "Red like Roses" referred to Blake as a "beast", and in "From Shadows" they say Blake was "treated like a worthless animal." Now let's talk about what they showed during the trailer. It starts with Blake staring into the sky until Adam shows up. They then proceed to get onto a train with heavily guarded cargo(that is believed to be owned by Weiss and/or the Schnee family), cargo that Adam is really anxious to get rid of. Blake, however, seems uninterested in the cargo and more in the safety of the crew members(probably negating my hypothesis of her being a bad guy). Then the Spider Droid shows up. After Blake and Adam defeat the Spider Droid, Blake cuts the link connecting two of the train cairs, leaving Adam behind. Was she doing this because she used Adam to get herself to her own objective? Or was she trying to protect whoever/whatever was further ahead on the train? Also, what about the cargo that seemed to belong the Weiss that she cut off? Last character trailer to talk about, Yang Xiao Song(Yellow). Back to "Red like Roses", it mentions Yang as a "yellow beauty" that "burns gold", which, if you watched the trailer, was blatantly obvious. Looking at the trailer, we see Junior talking to someone who seems be Adam, however it has been confirmed by Monty himself that it is not Adam(you could also tell by the way they both hold their katanas and that they had different hairstyles. The man Junior was talking to looked like he had some sort of bowlcut or a variation of such.) A little after that, Yang walks up and Junior signals Miltia and Melanie to go away. Yang then confronts Junior and asks if he has seen a girl, the girl kind of looks like Blake but is hard to distinguish. All hell then proceeds to break loose. Afterwards, Yang jumps out of a window and sees Ruby, who asks Yang what she's doing at the club in a friendly manner. I have also noted 2 things. First thing, throughout the whole trailer they played all of the songs that were in the other trailers: "Red like Roses", "Mirror Mirror", "From Shadows", and another song that seemed to represent Yang. Secondly, at the beginning of the video, red petals were falling from the lights, then the petals turned black as soon as the fighting started, then they completely disappear -- transitioning as holograms that the lights projected -- once Junior came out with his "Batzooka". Another thing, that I'm pretty sure everyone noticed, is the moon. Starting with Ruby's trailer, the moon was full. At the end of Weiss' trailer it showed the moon was diminishing, crippling away. Then at the beginning of Blake's trailer, the moon was over halfway gone, still crumbling away in what looked to be petals (a strong theme in this series, it seems). However, at the end of Yang's trailer, the moon was in the same state as Blake's trailer. Could this mean maybe the two events happened at the same time? Or did someone do something that stopped the moon from fully disappearing? ONE LAST QUESTION. Did anyone else notice the light behind Yang when she starts talking to Ruby? It kind of looked like another moon, except this one was brighter. I was thinking maybe this symbolized that Yang is what could save the destruction of the moon. However, I also thought it could be a play on words with Yang's name from Yin-Yang. As most people know, Yang is the black tao with the white dot in the center of the largest part. Was that light representing the white dot in the center of Yang? If so, is there going to be another character named "Yin"? Maybe you guys can help me piece everything together, or correct any misinterpretations that I had. PS: Sorry for the sloppiness of this post, I starting typing things as soon as they popped into my head. Category:Blog posts